Victini (M14)
Victini (Japanese: ビクティニ Victini) is a featured Pokémon in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. History It once lived alongside the King of the People of the Vale in the Kingdom of the Vale. When war erupted within the kingdom, Victini used its power to super-charge the Pokémon living in the castle so that the king could move the Sword of the Vale to a new location. After the king died, Victini remained in the surrounding area, unable to leave due to a barrier created by the Protective Pillars surrounding the castle. Over the course of thousands of years, a town emerged from around the castle which became known as Eindoak Town. Victini became known as the guardian of the town, however its existence soon became legend and few people believed Victini even existed. When , , and visit Eindoak Town, Victini transfers some of its power to Ash so he could save some from falling off a ledge. It later telepathically guided Ash through the tunnels beneath the castle. After Ash found his way back to his friends, Victini secretly stole some of Cilan's homemade s just as Ash was about to eat them. It followed the trio during the battle tournament, and even super charged his and before coming out of hiding. It later informed Ash that it wanted to escape the barrier so that it could be free to travel the world and see the ocean, and Ash promises to help Victini fulfill its wish. Later, it is forced into helping Damon move the Sword of the Vale back to the Kingdom of the Vale. However, when he realizes this course of action has disrupted the Dragon Force, Victini is freed by / . The Sword of the Vale then absorbs the Dragon Force and is launched into the . The Protective Barriers then completely surround Ash in a tight space on the castle. Ash cradles Victini and in his arms, as his body freezes and he slowly runs out of air. Damon then appears riding on his mother's along with Reshiram and Zekrom who try to destroy the pillars, but inevitably fail. Just as Ash loses consciousness, Victini rises into the air and fires at the top of the pillars. This fails to break them, but warms up Ash enough to regain some consciousness. Victini then charges up and attacks the pillars, ultimately destroying them, and releasing some of the Dragon Force into space. After the Sword of the Vale is returned to the surface and placed in a new location, Victini returns despite Ash assuming it had given its life, and happily finds itself at the ocean. With the barriers destroyed, Victini is free to go wherever it wants, and it journeys with Ash, Iris, and Cilan for a while before ultimately saying goodbye. Personality and characteristics Victini has taken a liking to Ash as seen when it powered up his Tepig and Scraggy when they were at a severe disadvantage and Ash was willing to help Victini escape the barriers, holding it. Victini is also shown to be fond of 's macarons. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Searing Shot charging|1=Searing Shot|2=V-create}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Searing Shot (Part 1)|1=Searing Shot (Part 2)|2=V-create}}}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=水樹奈々 Nana Mizuki |en=Nana Mizuki |ko=우정신 U Jeongsin }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Victini makes an appearance in the where it plays the same role as it did in the anime. Related articles Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) de:Victini (Anime) es:Victini (anime) fr:Victini (film 14) it:Victini (F14) zh:比克提尼（電影系列第14作）